


A Good Kid

by LizzyBizzy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 05:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18308708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyBizzy/pseuds/LizzyBizzy
Summary: i saw the percy jackson musical and i died





	A Good Kid

**Author's Note:**

> https://lizzybizzyo.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/lizzybizzyo/
> 
> https://twitter.com/lizbroo

> _I try to be a good kid  
>  A good kid   
> A good son_

__


End file.
